


The One With the Ass

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: Go for Broke DayRequest: with a side of Pizza Dog possibly?Self selected prompt: I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting





	The One With the Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrissiHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/gifts).



Darcy was having the best day ever. It had been raining all week, but today had dawned bright and clear, her favorite seasonal coffee was now available, and her friend Noel was going to stop by with his dog later so they could go on a doggy playdate in the park. 10/10. A+ day. She hummed to herself as she worked on some more data entry for Jane. Currently Jane was a guest lecturer at Columbia, and Darcy was acting as her PA. She sent Jane a quick text to not forget the mixer tonight at the planetarium, and set off to pick up their dresses from the dry cleaner. 

She practically skipped out of the cleaners and toward the park. She didn’t have time to go home, but that was fine. She saw Noel up ahead, his golden retriever trotting happily beside him. She didn’t realize that she was running late. (Noel had never been on time for anything in his life, including every final exam, which he usually waltzed into ten minutes late while finishing before half of the class.) She ran to catch up with him. As she got right on top of him, she smacked his ass and laughed as she overtook him and twisted to see his face.

His face which revealed that he wasn’t Noel.

“Shit!  I am  _ so so _ sorry!” She could feel her face burning. It had to be bright red. “I thought you were my friend, which you clearly aren’t. I can’t believe...I’m...I just. Oh my Thor,  _ please _ forgive me.” She looked into his eyes which seemed to be easing up in their annoyance. “You can smack my ass if you’re looking to make things fair?” she offered.

His face finally drained of any remaining displeasure. “Not sure that’s a fair trade,” he said, his lips curling up just a touch.

“Oh?”

“I would probably enjoy that,” he said with a full on smirk.

“Well I enjoyed smacking your ass, so I don’t see how it’s not fair.”

“I’m hoping you’d enjoy this one too.”

She couldn’t help it; she laughed in his face. “Dude, has that actually ever worked for you?”

“Never tried before,” he said with an awkward shrug.

“Yeah, maybe don’t.” She patted him on the shoulder. “I’m Darcy. Who’s the pretty boy you’ve got there?”

The dog seemed to know he was being discussed and wove his way between them, pushing at her hand with his snout.

“This attention whore is Lucky. We’re on our way to pizza.”

“Hello Lucky,” she said softly, bending over to give him some good scritches behind the ear. “Who’s your handsome person?”

The man coughed a little in embarrassment. “Clint.”

Darcy stood up. “Nice to meet you Clint.” Her phone buzzed in her bag.”Hold on while I check that because I would definitely like to talk about how handsome you are some more, but should totally see what this is about.” She looked at the new text and sighed. “Aww, Noel, no,” she muttered.

“Something wrong, pretty?”

She tossed her phone back in her bag. “I was supposed to meet my friend Noel at the park so we could play with his dog, but he got called back into work.”

“Ahhh, so you mistook me for Noel.”

“No,” she said with a frown. “You actually look nothing like him, now that I’m paying attention. I just saw Lucky, who looks an awful lot like his Ripley, and made silly assumptions.”

“Do you like pizza?”

“Who doesn’t? If I could only have pizza and coffee for the rest of my life, I’d be a happy woman.”

She could have sworn she saw his eyes turn from interested to smitten, but he quickly looked away. “You’re welcome to join us then. We were going to pick up the pizza and head home, but we can go to the park instead.”

“I...,” she stammered, “hell, let’s do it. Yes. That sounds like fun.”

They walked to the pizza place, chatting about simple things like what they liked on their pizza and how Clint had found Lucky among other things. Both were pleased to not hear the other asking about work.

When they got to the park, they sat on a bench, the pizza between them. Clint flipped open the lid and Lucky jumped up, grabbing a slice for himself. Darcy laughed.

“Sorry about that,” Clint said sheepishly. “At this point it’s just routine. My friend Kate thinks it’s disgusting.”

“Doesn’t bother me at all,” Darcy said, grabbing a slice of her own, “as long as he shares, we’re good.”

“How are you so perfect?” Clint said before closing his eyes and muttering, “Aww, brain, no.”

She chuckled. “Glad I’m not the only one that says embarrassing shit.”

“You haven’t.”

“Then let me  go for broke and level the playing field. You’re super hot but also a dork and I want to climb you like a tree.”

Clint almost choked on his pizza as Darcy’s phone started ringing.  

“Shit. I lost track of time,” she swore as she unlocked her phone. “Janey! I’m just finishing at the dry cleaners. I’ll be there in about half an hour. Get in the shower and I’ll be there when you get out, okay?” She pulled her business card out of her purse and crossed out her title, scribbling “Expert Tree Climber” in its place before handing it to Clint. She mouthed “call me” before giving Lucky another pat and leaving. Clint smiled goofily after her, his smile continuing as he read the card.

*** 

At the mixer, Darcy had gone to grab them drinks and came back to Jane hugging Clint. “Darcy!” Jane called, “Come meet the guy I wanted to set you up with.”

“How do you know Clint?” She blurted out as Clint asked, “How do you know Darcy?”

Jane’s eyes darted between the two as their eyes went gooey looking at each other. “Guess you don’t need a set up after all.”


End file.
